Mission Impossible
by BluePrince14
Summary: Ch2: Tugas baru dengan klien baru yang aneh. Itu... Donghae yakin mereka bukan manusia/ AU. YAOI/Shou-ai. Crack pair! KYUHAE. Action/Supernatural/Romance fic. DLDR! Gimme a Review Plis? :3
1. Chapter 1

MISSION IMPOSIBLE

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But this fic is belongs to me.

Cast

Kyuhyun/Donghae

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI, Miss Typo.

D**O**_N_'T L**I**_K_E D**O**_N_'T R**E**_A_D!

.

.

Donghae meraih gelas dari meja di sampingnya sambil mengamati dalam diam. Ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai manusia kelas atas; bangsawan, pejabat, pengusaha muda, entertain―dengan balutan pakaian bermerk dan mahal mereka. Bercakap mengenai sesuatu tentang investasi, bisnis dan hal lain dengan membentuk kerumunan kecil di berbagai sudut ruangan. Mengambil seteguk minumannya, ia mulai menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berada di sini karena pekerjaan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mengamati hal lain. Ia harus fokus pada tanggung jawabnya.

Ia melihat kliennya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang untuk menyapa sekelompok orang lain yang baru tiba. Jessica Jung―adalah kliennya. Seorang penyanyi muda dan juga model cantik yang memperoleh banyak popularitas di tahun ini. Meski begitu, dengan bertambahnya popularitas sudah barang tentu akan datang berbagai ancaman dari para Antis yang merasa tidak puas. Dan untuk itulah dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi.

Donghae memang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang mengkhususkan diri dalam penyewaan jasa pengawal pribadi. Pekerjaan yang berkisar dengan pemasangan kamera pengintai untuk keamanan rumah-rumah. Tapi tentu saja pekerjaannya tak sekedar itu, pelanggan yang menyewa jasa perusahannya kebanyakan adalah orang-orang kalangan atas yang kebanyakan adalah artis yang memiliki masalah dengan fan fanatik ataupun antis. Dan tentu saja mereka mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar pemasangan kamera pengintai di rumah mereka.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan Donghae bekerja pada Jessica dan ancaman-ancaman itu belum juga berhenti.

"Hhh," Donghae menghela napas dan kembali menaruh gelasnya. Ia tak begitu suka dengan minuman beralkohol semacam itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin dirinya terlalu mabuk saat menjalankan tugas seperti ini.

Ia membiarkan pandanganya berkelana jauh ke depan. Kliennya itu tampak tengah berbicara dengan sesama teman wanitanya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Tak berapa lama ia melihat seorang lelaki mendekati Jessica dan ia tahu ia harus lebih waspada. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum, pamit untuk berada lebih dekat dengan sang klien agar bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan lelaki tadi.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali? Aku dengar kau berada di New York untuk waktu lama."

"Aku tiba di sini beberapa hari lalu."

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Hanya percakapan biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau akan menjadi model salah satu majalah untuk musim semi tahun ini."

"Ah, ya. Aku masih memikirkan tentang itu. Kau sendiri?" pemuda itu memandang Jessica dengan lekat. Donghae tahu jika pemuda itu akan sadar dengan keadaan Jessica. Bagian bawah matanya memang tampak menghitam meski makeup menutupi itu, menunjukkan dia kurang tidur. Ancaman yang setiap hari ia dapat pasti menjadi alasan paling logis dari semua itu.

Meski begitu Donghae masih bisa melihat ia tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Ah, aku baik. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Persiapan untuk album baru membuatku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk istirahat atau bahkan sekedar pergi shopping." Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulut saat ia tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di salah satu sudut ruangan, sendirian. Jessica pamit tak berselang lama tadi. Ia meneguk minumannya dan kembali terdiam. Jujur saja, dirinya mulai bosan dengan suasana pesta dan berbaur dengan orang-orang kalangan tinggi yang sibuk membicarakan serta membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Ia berfikir akan lebih baik ia ada di apartemennya saja dan bukannya di pesta ini, tapi berhubung Jessica sendirilah yang memintanya datang secara pribadi, membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

Wanita itu nampak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya setahun lalu, sebelum ia pergi ke New York. Beban yang ia pikul pasti sangat berat. Menjadi artis yang begitu popular di usia muda memang tak mudah.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekelilingnya dengan jenuh dan saat itulah ia melihat Jessica yang tadi meninggalkannya berajalan melewati kerumunan menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Ia mengerutkan kening saat menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa Jessica pergi ke atas disaat seperti ini? Sangat tidak etis bukan seorang penyelenggara pesta meninggalkan pestanya saat sedang berlangsung?

Selama sepersekian detik, ia ragu dengan keputusan untuk tetap tinggal atau mengejar temannya itu. Tapi setelah yakin, ia memaksa menerobos kerumunan orang dan mengejar Jessica. Wanita itu bergerak lebih cepat dari perkirannya, tapi ia berhasil mengejarnya sebelum ia sampai ke tangga dan berjalan naik.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, "Jess―"

Wanita itu berbalik dengan sorotan mata penuh ketakutan. Bisa ia rasakan tangan yang ia genggam bergetar.

"Ap―"

Kyuhyun membeku saat sesuatu yag dingin menekan tepat di punggung bawahnya. Sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinganya, berasal dari pria di belakangnya. "Jangan katakan apapun, terus berjalan."

Kyuhyun menegang saat sadar yang menekan punggungnya adalah sebilah pisau. Dan dengan otak pintarnya ia bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa; dirinya kini dalam bahaya.

Kyuhyun memaki dalam hati saat ia berjalan menuju tangga dengan masih memegang tangan Jessica sesuai perintah orang di belakangnya. Menjauhi kerumunan dan kembali menyesali dirinya harus berada di situasi seperti ini. Karena pasti akan lebih baik jika dia berada di apartemennya saja dan bukannya di sini.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae mengamati dari kejauhan―tiga orang pria asing berjas hitam berada di belakang kliennya, bersama lelaki tadi, menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi dan ia kembali mengumpat. Sudah cukup buruk dia akan melindungi Jessica dan sekarang ia harus bertanggung jawab pada tamu kliennya yang entah kenapa bisa terlibat. Bagus sekali...

Ia merogoh sakunya cepat untuk mengambil ponsel dan melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Hyuk, kau di sana?"

"_Ah ya, Hae. Ada apa? Aku baru saja kembali berbelanja. Kau tahu? Aku lelah sekali setelah berkeliling mall untuk mencari sepatu idamanku itu."_

Donghae memutar bola matanya saat mendapat sahutan dari seberang. Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dan melihat kliennya itu sudah mencapai tangga teratas. Saat mereka berbelok dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong barulah ia meraih gelas sampanye dari pelayan dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju tangga untuk menyusul mereka. "Sesuatu terjadi, sepertinya ada orang yang mengancam Jessica sekarang," ujarnya.

"_Begitukah? Di saat pesta begitu?"_

Suara Eunhyuk duduk di kursi terdengar, Donghae sama sekali tak menanggapi kalimat kawannya itu sebelumnya. "Ada seorang tamu lain terlibat. Orang-orang itu sepertinya menodongkan pisau agar membuat keduanya tutup mulut dan menjauhi kerumunan." Donghae berbisik sambil mencoba mengintip dari kejauhan, kembali melangkah lebih dekat.

"_Kau mengenali wajah mereka?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenali mereka dari daftar tamu."

Donghae, seperti perkiraan melihat mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar. Salah satu dari mereka melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti dan Donghae dengan cepat menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik tembok. Bisa dipastikan mereka masuk ke dalam. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mengintip dan melihat mereka sudah tak ada.

Ia berjalan cepat mendekati ruangan itu.

"_Kau ingin aku mengirimkan bantuan, Hae?" _

"Kau menghinaku, Hyuk?" Donghae berbisik dengan nada kesal dan mulai meminum sampanye miliknya―dan memuntahkannya kembali ke dalam gelas setelah berkumur dengan cairan itu. Donghae memasang tampak tak suka saat melakukannya. Ia memang benci alkohol... "Pastikan saja polisi sampai di sini saat aku selesai."

Donghae memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi. Ia menyimpan kembali handphonenya di saku sebelum membuka pintu.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

"Merapat ke dinding dan berbalik!"

Kyuhyun dengan tanpa bertanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan, berputar perlahan-lahan bersama Jessica ke arah orang-orang yang menodongnya tadi. Ia melirik Jessica gemetaran takut di sampingnya saat melihat tiga orang asing berdiri di depannya dengan senjata tajam dan kini juga senjata api di tangan mereka.

Pria pertama berdiri paling dekat ke pintu dengan pistol yang tepat mengarah pada ia dan Jessica. Sementara yang dua lagi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan memainkan pistol dan menodongkan pisau. Salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpin mereka, mengamati Jessica dari atas sampai bawah sebelum beralih mengamatinya.

Senyum berupa seringai mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun; seorang penyanyi dan model terkenal. Sungguh merasa terhormat bisa berada di hadapan seseorang seperti anda," ujarnya dengan senyum meremehkan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Apa yang membuat anda kembali ke sini? Aku dengar anda di New York sejak setahun lalu."

Kyuhyun masih memasang tampang tenang di wajahnya. "Ini dan itu, banyak hal sebenarnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika hal ini yang akan menyambutku saat kembali ke sini."

Pria itu mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Jessica berkelebat dalam kemarahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tak tahan dengan semua ancaman yang ia terima selama ini.

Orang itu mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan angkuh. "Kau tahu? Ketika aku menerima tugas ini, aku begitu bersemangat," mata pria itu berkilat, "Menyingkirkan orang-orang berpengaruh seperti kalian itu sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Dan sekarang bukan hanya satu, tapi kau juga… bukankah ini akan menyenangkan?" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum licik sebelum menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, menjaga tatapan untuk fokus pada Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan mundur.

Ia memberi isyarat orang di sampingnya dengan menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. "Tembak dia dulu."

Mata Jessica melebar. "Tunggu―!"

_**BRAK**_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu berpaling. Pria dengan pistol yang hendak menembak Kyuhyun mengalihkan arah pistolnya ke ambang pintu, bersiaga. Dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun melihat mata Jessica membelalak kaget saat seseorang itu memasuki ruangan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Melihat orang itu, Kyuhyun merasa matanya sendiri melebar. Pria yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu di lantai bawah itu terhuyung-huyung masuk ke ruangan dengan gelas sampanye di tangannya―tampak begitu mabuk.

Kyuhyun membeku, setidaknya mencoba untuk diam dan mengamati saja.

Sosok itu masih terhuyung saat ia melihat dua senjata api ditodongkan ke arahnya.

"Wah―hik!," ia mengangkat kedua tangannya bersama gelas yang digenggamannya ke udara, "Maaf, sepertinya aku menganggu acara kalian―hik!" ia membuat gerakan samar yang tampak linglung. Ia berbalik untuk keluar tapi seakan tersandung kakinya sendiri ia pun terjatuh tepat di pria dengan pistol yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Pria itu mengumpat dan mendorong sosok mabuk itu kasar.

Hebatnya, sosok itu hanya terhuyung dan tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Sialan."

Pemimpin mereka memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk mengurus orang mabuk itu. Dengan segera salah satu dengan mereka mengunci sebelah tangan orang yang mabuk dan menjatuhkannya di lantai dengan posisi berlutut. Menekankan pistolnya tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Hahaha―hik!" suara tawa terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. "Kalian―hik! Jangan tembak aku… Ayolah minum bersamaku―hik!," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas sampanyenya. Masih tertawa seperti orang gila meski sebuah pistol siap menembakkan peluru tepat di kepala dan membunuhnya kapan saja. Detik itu juga.

Kyuhyun menatap pria itu takjub. Pria berambut brunet itu benar-benar bodoh. Ia mabuk dan itulah yang menjadikannya bodoh. Sementara Jessica menatap sosok itu dengan khawatir. Ia bergerak gelisah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pemimpin mereka berjalan ke arah sosok itu. Memukul sosok itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tawa sosok itu terhenti saat sang pemimpin memegang rahangnya kuat. Siap melukai wajahnya dengan pisau yang ia pegang di tangan satunya.

Jessica yang melihat itu melotot kaget. "Donghae!" jeritnya, sukses membuat ketiga orang itu beralih menatapnya. Kyuhyun mengawasi semua itu dalam gerakan lambat. Saat pandangan ketiga beralih ia melihat sosok mabuk tadi menyeringai dan menendang kaki pemimpin itu hingga jatuh. Sebelum dua pria lain bisa bereaksi, ia sudah mendapatkan dua senjata dari balik jasnya.

_**Dor! Dor!**_

Melesatkan dua tembakan ke arah mereka sekaligus. Membuat pistol di tangan dua pria itu terlepas dan menendang salah satu pisau menjauh. Dengan gerakan cepat sang pemimpin bangkit dan mencoba menghunuskan pisaunya, tapi ia bisa menghindar dan melepaskan satu tembakan lain yang tepat mengenai tangan pria itu.

Pria kedua yang bisa kembali meraih pistolnya mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari situ. Donghae bergerak cepat mencapai orang itu dan memukulnya dengan pukulan keras.

_**Dor!**_

Namun rupanya tak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan pelurunya melesat.

"Ahhh!" Kyuhyun meringis mendapati tangan kanananya tertembak dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia melihat pria itu terkapar dilantai dan sosok pemuda mabuk itu menginjak punggung sosok itu hingga suara retak tulang terdengar. Pria lain yang datang dari belakangnya secepat kilat ia tembak di bahu, membuatnya ambruk.

"Awas!" Jessica kembali berteriak. Saat sang pemimpin yang belum menyerah, melemparkan pisaunya. Donghae dengan gerakan cepat Donghae menghindar dan melesatkan satu tembakan lagi yang tepat mengenai tangannya yang lain, membuatnya tergolek tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan terluka. Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang, "Hyuk, beritahu polisi untuk ke lantai atas. Pintu keempat sebelah kanan."

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan mengambil alih semuanya.

Butuh waktu bagi Donghae untuk berbicara pada kepala polisi sebelum mendekat ke arah Jessica yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tapi sosok itu tak menyahutinya―ia menangis dan terlihat gemetaran syok. Itu membuat Donghae meringis sambil membantunya berdiri. Donghae berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka, "Terlepas dari luka tembak. Aku yakin aku baik." Kyuhyun melepas jasnya. Jas mahalnya tidak hanya robek, melainkan terbanjiri darahnya. Donghae membuat dirinya lebih dekat untuk memeriksa luka itu, membuat Kyuhyun menegang sesaat.

Donghae berpindah secepat kilat, "Kau hanya tergores, biarkan para medis memerbannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia menatap Donghae lekat.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

Suara berasal dari pintu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Para medis datang bersama salah satu inspektur yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kalian bertiga jangan kemana-mana. Kalian akan diminta kesaksian setelah ini." Dia berjalan lebih dekat, "Jessica-shi, Kyuhyun-shi, dan―" ia berhenti saat melihat Donghae, "Harusnya aku tahu ini akan melibatkanmu, Donghae-ah...," lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Kau pasti bosan melihatku ya, Teuki hyung?"

Orang itu memukul kepala Donghae keras. Benar-benar keras hingga membuat Donghae meringis. "Panggil aku inspektur Park!" ujarnya.

Donghae kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Inikah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi? Kenapa tadi ia terlihat begitu keren sementara sekarang... childish? Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis.

Inspektur Park menghela napas dan melambaikan tangannya tanda menyerah, "Yasudah, karena nanti aku akan mendapat laporan darimu, lebih baik kau urus mereka berdua untuk keluar dari sini." lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Donghae tak mengatakan apapun saat menunjukkan jalan pada Jessica dan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Begitu ketiganya sampai di puncak tangga ia menatap Jessica.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Anda istirahatlah setelah ini, aku yakin kau membutuhkannya. Cobalah untuk meminum beberapa obat tidur," ujarnya pada Jessica yang mengangguk patuh.

"Terimakasih."

Donghae berbalik untuk pergi tapi Jessica menyambar tangannya. "Tunggu, Donghae." Donghae berbalik kembali. "Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian dulu. Donghae, ini Cho Kyuhyun , temanku. Dan Kyuhyun, perkenalkan dia Lee Donghae, pengawal pribadiku."

Donghae mengamati orang di depannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca saat ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu," ujarnya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Setelah kembali menyampaikan salam perpisahan sekali lagi, ia berbalik. Berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan hingga sosok itu tak telihat. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

_Senang bertemu denganmu, Donghae. _

.

.

[―To be Continued―]

Ahhhh, kangen banget sama KyuHae~ Pengennya ngepost ini tanggal 13 September kemarin sekalian buat rayain KyuHae days. Tapi ga sempet...

Ya walau aneh sih ya? Iya aja deh... -_-

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

The character isn't mine. But this fic is belongs to me.

Main cast

Kyuhyun/Donghae

Genre

Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action

Warning!

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI, Crack Pair. Miss Typo.

DO_N_'T LI_K_E DO_N_'T RE_A_D!

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae menguap di kursinya, merasakan matanya berair karena sudah terlalu mengantuk. Rasanya seluruh inci bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam duduk demi membuat laporan kasus yang tengah ia tangani saat ini. Laporan kasus kliennya―Jessica Jung―yang diminta oleh Leeteuk sebagai salah satu bagian dari tugasnya. Donghae, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil melirik jam. Tepat pukul dua malam. Pantas saja ia mengantuk.

Suara printer yang sedang mencetak hasil kerjanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang berada di atas meja, ia melihat hasil kerjanya. Donghae mendesah saat mendapati cangkir kopinya sudah tandas. Ia haus.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah tercetak, cepat-cepat ia matikan laptop dan membiarkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya sambil kembali menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Saatnya tidur," gumamnya dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan merapikannya. Meletakkan hasil kerjanya di atas TV yang ia lewati saat hendak mengambil minum di dapur.

Donghae, yang sejak kecil punya kekaguman pada tokoh-tokoh dalam film action, memang menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang―sebagai pengawal pribadi. Baginya itu sungguh terdengar sangat keren. Aksi-aksi seperti tadi memang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya setiap bertugas, benar-benar menyenangkan. Saling kejar, menodongkan pistol, berkelahi. Benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya. Tapi meski begitu, selalu saja ada hal yang tak menyenangkan dari pekerjaannya. Karena jika satu tugas telah selesai ia tangani, itu berarti saatnya ia untuk duduk di depan komputer berjam-jam untuk membuat laporan. Ugh, tidak keren.

Donghae merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya, ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas dari cangkir yang ia pegang. Ada sebuah pesan. Dari Eunhyuk―yang merupakan wakil pemimpin perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekaligus kawan karibnya―yang mengatakan bahwa tugasnya untuk kliennya saat ini, Jessica Jung, telah dianggap selesai.

"Akhirnya...," desah Donghae lega. Sudah dua bulan lebih ia menjalani tugas ini dan ia, yang hanya berperan sebagi pengawal pribadi saja, sudah merasa tidak tahan. Bukan, bukan karena terbebani oleh pekerjaannya. Hanya saja ancaman-ancaman yang datang selalu membuatnya bergidik. Benar-benar melewati batas. Berpuluh surat ancaman mengerikan―yang tak jarang ditulis dengan darah, paket berisi hal tak wajar, teror, rencana penculikan dan yang terakhir percobaan pembunuhan. Donghae bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan jika harus hidup seperti itu. Para Antis itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Tak ingin memikirkan lebih lama―toh, itu bukan urusannya lagi sekarang, Donghae beranjak meninggalkan dapur setelah menaruh cangkir bekas pakainya di wastafel. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berbinar saat teringat dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan esok. Tugas berakhir berarti ia akan mendapatkan gaji. Dan tentu saja, cuti! Ugh. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi pantai―tempat yang paling ia sukai―untuk sekedar liburan.

Donghae naik ke ranjangnya dan berbaring dengan senyum lebar yang tak bisa hilang. Tak sabar menunggu esok hari datang. Setelah berdoa dalam hati dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu.

Ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Ruangan luas bernuansa putih gading itu nampak senyap, meski kini tiga orang berada di sana. Salah satu dari mereka―yang kini duduk di balik meja kayu berukirnya namapak berfikir. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak enak pada kedua tamunya. "Maafkan aku, tapi Donghae-shi baru saja selesai dengan tugas sebelumnya dan sudah saatnya ia mengambil cuti," jelasnya, mencoba memberi pengertian.

Salah satu penghuni ruangan lain, yang kini duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja nampak tak terima. "Buatlah pengecualian untuk yang satu ini, Eunhyuk-shi," pintanya sambil berdiri menghadap pada sosok pemilik ruangan itu. Ia melirik sosok lain yang kini hanya terdiam bersender pada sofa tanpa berucap. Sosok tampan yang harus ia sesali, kenapa harus begitu kelewat keras kepala. "Kyuhyun-shi hanya menginginkan Donghae-shi yang menjadi pengawalnya," lanjutnya lagi.

Eunhyuk nampak bimbang. Ia merasa posisinya sangat tak enak. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia mengabulkan permintaan mereka begitu saja, tapi lain hal karena kali ini ia sudah berjanji pada sang sahabat. Donghae, ia memang sama sekali belum menikmati masa cutinya selama setahun ini. "Masih banyak yang bisa melakukan tugas ini, jadi kena―"

"Tidak," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Ia yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara juga. Nada suaranya terkesan datar, begitupun ekspresinya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakkan. "Aku tidak mau jika itu bukan dia," lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit jengah, tak cukupkah penjelasan sang manager sehingga ia harus menegaskannya? Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

"Aku akan membayar berappapun," lanjutnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis meski begitu tatapannya tajam. Dan Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendapati tatapan itu. Sementara Heechul―sosok satu lagi di ruangan itu, yang merangkap sebagai manager Kyuhyun―hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan suasana menjadi tak enak seperti ini.

Jeda...

"Hhhh...," helaan napas terdengar, "Baiklah. Tapi beri aku alasan yang logis atas permintaanmu, Kyuhyuh-shi. Maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya," ujar Eunhyuk kemudian. Sudah tak peduli jika Donghae akan mencekiknya karena melangar janjinya lagi. Bagiamanapun ini demi citra perusahaan dan keselamatan orang lain 'kan?

Oh, Eunhyuk hanya berdoa semoga saja sahabatnya itu bisa mengerti.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak Donghae mengulang satu kata itu hari ini, semenjak dirinya bangun di pagi yang ia kira akan menjadi hari terindahnya tahun ini dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Eunhyuk, yang menyatakan bahwa sekarang Donghae akan menjalankan tugas barunya dan penundaan masa cutinya. Donghae menggeram, kesal dengan keputusan sepihak sang kawan karib yang sekaligus merangkap bosnya itu. Setelah semua angan akan hari cuti yang akan ia habiskan dengan hal-hal menyenangkah yang sejak kemarin ia bayangkan, kini ia harus menelan pil pahit dari sebuah kebohongan. Ugh, tidak keren.

Donghae berjalan menuju kantor sang bos dengan kaki menghentak, persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat muncul di kantor pagi-pagi begini, memilih untuk datang saat sore saja untuk mengambil gaji dan surat cuti. Tapi nyatanya keingintahuannya akan alasan Eunhyuk akan pembatalan itu memaksanya. Dengan sekali ayun ia membuka pintu.

"Hyuk," panggilnya ketus. Ternilai tak sopan jika ditujukan pada wakil bos sebenarnya, tapi Eunhyuk sahabatnya dan yang terpenting ia sudah melanggar janjinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tugas baru untukku?" tuntut Donghae _to the point. _Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa di depan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebelum menampilkan ringisan senyum. "Seseorang datang pagi ini dan memintamu secara khusus jadi―"

"Kau bisa membatalkan janjimu begitu saja, begitu?" potong Donghae cepat. Eunhyuk mengkeret di tempat. "Harusnya kau memebela hakku, Hyuk," keluhnya lagi. Merasa terkhianati.

Euhyun menghela nafas lebih berat kali ini. "Sudah aku lakukan sebisaku, tapi klien ini memang hanya ingin kau yang menangani kasusnya," jelasnya lagi, ia tersenyum saat tahu apa yang kiranya bisa sedikit meredakan kemarahan temannya itu. Maka dari itu, setelah mendapatkan map yang dimaksud ia langsung menyodorkannya pada Donghae yang menerimanya dengan heran.

"Apa ini?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Surat kontrak. Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan dan menuliskan nominal yang kau inginkan. Ia berjanji akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau untuk tugas ini."

"Berapapun?" Donghae nampak tak bisa percaya saat Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

Benar 'kan? Setidaknya ia tidak jadi mati di tangan sahabatnya itu, batin Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Donghae nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan mengalah, "Baikah..." desahnya sambil menyimpan map itu, ia bisa menandatangani itu nanti sambil memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang akan ia minta pada sang klien. Yang kali ini tentu saja tak akan segan-segan menulis berapa banyak nol untuk itu, sebanyak mungkin kalau perlu. Sekedar balas dendam. "Lagipula masih banyak yang bisa menerima tugas ini, tapi kenapa harus aku? Aneh sekali...," tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Sudah aku bilang dia hanya ingin kau yang menangani tugasnya. Karena ia bilang ia hanya bisa percaya padamu―yang telah ia kenal dan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahu, memutar-mutar kursi yang ia duduki di tempat. Memang biasanya jarang sekali ada permintaan khusus seperti ini, karena pada dasarnya semua agen dibawah naungan perusahaannya sama sekali tak ada yang mengecewakan. Sekalinya ada... membuat repot sekali. "Memang kau mengenalnya, Hae? Kenapa dia sampai ngotot begitu."

Donghae mengerut alis, "Siapa namanya?

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Donghae nampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya membentuk o besar. "Dia 'kan tamu yang ada di pesta Jessica kemarin…," Eunhyuk Nampak terkejut sesaat namun mengangguk mengerti kemudian. "Mungkin untuk masalah menyelamatkan nyawa memang benar, tapi untuk mengenal... aku bahkan hanya tahu namanya saja dan itupun baru kemarin," jelas Donghae yang kini mulai membuka map dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas bermaterai.

"Aneh juga ya..." gumam Eunhyuk yang tak ditanggapi oleh Donghae yang kini tengah sibuk membuat angka nol berjajar di kertas, benar-benar balas dendam sepertinya. Alis Eunhyuk terangkat tinggi melihat kawannya itu. Khawatir juga sebenarnya. "Hei, Hae... kau tidak boleh meminta terlalu banyak, sepuluh kali lipat dari harga biasa cukup 'kan?" Eunhyuk mengingatkan. _Snut. Snut._ Tapi tiba-tiba saja alisnya berkedut kesal mendapati respon Donghae yang menjulurkan lidahnya seakan tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Donghae setelah selesai dengan kertasnya, ia menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa masalah dari 'Cho Kyuhyun' ini sebenarnya? Sepertinya ini masalah yang benar-benar serius mengingat ia berani memberikan imbalan berapa saja begini…"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu, "Katanya ada beberapa orang yang mengincarnya."

"Hanya 'beberapa'?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Donghae menyeringai senang. "Kalau begitu tugas ini akan mudah. Dan aku akan mendapatkan masa cutiku lebih cepat," ujarnya girang.

Hening…

Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Ahh, omong-omong tentang itu, Hae..." Donghae menoleh, "Aku lupa untuk memberitahumu jika… eum… jika… batas waktu tugas ini tak di tentukan." Eunhyuk meringis menatap Donghae yang membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasa menelan ludahnya sendiri sangat susah. Ia bahkan tak berani mendongak dan menatap kawannya itu. "Kau… kau akan bekerja pada orang ini sampai orang ini yang menyatakan tugasnya selesai."

Hening…

.

.

Donghae terdiam.

.

.

Masih hening…

.

.

Alis Donghae berkerut. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk

.

.

Hening la―

Donghae seketika berdiri dengan syok dan melempari Eunhyuk dengan bantal sofa dan benda-benda di sekitarnya tanpa belas kasihan. Wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan rasa kesal.

"**KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SEJAK AWAL?!"**

Duk. Duk. Duk.

"**HYUK! KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU!"**

Eunhyuk sudah pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menjadikan kedua tangannya tameng untuk melindungi wajahnya dari benda-benda melayang itu sebelum mencoba mempraktekkan dance dari lagu sorry-sorry agar sahabatnya itu tak jadi mencekiknya.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae memandang kertas kecil di genggaman tangannya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Grrrhh. Sungguh sebenarnya kertas putih kecil itu sama sekali tak berdosa, itu hanyalah secarik kertas berisi alamat yang akan menjadi rumah klien barunya. Rumah Cho Kyuhyun, si pemuda yang telah membuatnya kehilangan masa cuti yang sudah setahun tak ia rasakan. Oh ya ampun, sepertinya ia harus mulai melupakan masalah ini jika tak ingin terus-terusan menjadi pendendam dan berakibat pada wajahnya yang baby face ini.

Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan keamanan dan menyiapkan pakaiannya dalam dua tas berbeda, Donghae mulai melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Ia memang akan memindahkan tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara waktu ke rumah sang klien, seperti biasa. Apartemennya itu bahkan baru ia tinggal dua hari dan sekarang harus ia tinggalkan lagi. Kejam sekali. Meski apartemennya ini tidaklah terlalu besar dan jauh dari kata mewah, bagi Donghae inilah rumahnya. Karena ia sudah menempati tempat ini hampir lima tahun hidupnya.

Donghae memang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan pinggir kota. Hidupnya dulu sangatlah malang, perlakuan semua orang di panti asuhannya sangatlah tidak baik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan pergi ke kota. Kelaparan dan luntang-lantung di jalanan hampir seminggu sebelum di selamatkan sosok itu―sosok yang sama yang kini menjadi bosnya. Sosok yang membiayai semua hidupnya, mengajarinya berkelahi, memegang pistol dan bertahan hidup.

Donghae tersenyum, mengingat orang itu. Ia… sangat mengagumi sosok itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan…," gumamnya sambil menggeleng, mengusir semua kilasan balik hidupnya yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Sekali lagi, setelah memastikan semua barang bawaannya tak ada yang tertinggal ia berjalan ke luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae pergi dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan tak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Taksi yang membawanya membuat ia sampai di depan rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat begitu mewah dan asri. Benar-benar tipikal orang kaya. Tak heran juga sih, mengingat kliennya kali ini juga tak jauh bebeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Sesama entertain yang sedang begitu populer.

Donghae menunggu cukup lama di luar gerbang setelah memencet bel beberapa kali.

Dan saat sosok itu muncul untuk membuka gerbang, Donghae hanya bisa terkaget. Kliennya sendiri yang datang dengan santai dan membukakan gerbang untuknya. "Masuklah," ujar sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan.

Donghae mengangguk dan masuk dengan cepat. Sosok itu masih sama dengan sosok yang dua hari ia lihat saat di pesta Jessica, mungkin yang membedakan adalah karena sekarang ia terlihat lebih muda tanpa jas formalnya. Yah, kalau ia tidak salah sosok itu memang lebih muda darinya dua tahun. "Kemana semua orang?" tanya Donghae begitu mereka berada di ruangan bagian dalam. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan menawarinya minum yang ia tolak dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memandang Donghae dengan senyum geli, "Siapa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja, penjaga rumah? Maid? Supir? Atau semacamnya, Tuan Cho?" balas Donghae malas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyelanya dengan menyuruh Donghae memanggilnya dengan Kyuhyun saja, yang direspon Donghae dengan mengangguk. Matanya menajam kemudian, "Tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki mereka, 'kan?" tanyanya asal, meremehkan karena kliennya mengajaknya bergurau.

Tapi Kyuhyun tertawa, mengangguk dan membenarkannya. "Aku memang tidak punya," balasnya santai.

Donghae memandangnya tak percaya. "Tidak lucu," komentar Donghae.

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu, Donghae-shi," timpal Kyuhyun sambil memandang pengawal pribadi barunya itu dengan tatapan geli. Kenapa ia begitu lucu? "Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang menginjakkan kaki mereka di rumahku, makanya aku tak mempekerjakan mereka."

Oke, itu aneh.

Dia bilang, dia tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Bukankan ia termasuk dari salah satu orang asing itu, eh? Lagipula ia belum pernah mendengar ada seorang entertain yang seperti ini―tanpa maid, tanpa supir, tanpa penjaga kebun. Bukankah itu berarti ia mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri? Wow. "Jadi... kau serius tinggal sendiri di sini, begitu?" tanya Donghae sekedar untuk mengkonfirmasi. Masih sedikit sangsi juga sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tadinya. Tapi sekarang kau juga tinggal di sini 'kan?"

Ahh, benar juga.

Baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan semua hal tak penting itu. Ia di sini untuk bekerja dan bukannya untuk mengurusi hidup sang entertain yang agak unik―jika tak mau disebut aneh―ini. Donghae meraih satu tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan alat-alatnya. "Jika tak keberatan, bolehkah aku mulai menjalankan tugasku dengan memasang semua ini di rumah Anda ini? Kyuhyun-shi?" pertanyaan ini sekedar formalitas sebenarnya. Tanpa persetujuan mereka sekalipun ia masih akan memasangnya sebagai peraturan pengamanan dasar.

"Silakan," izin Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku bisa membantu."

Dan Donghae menerima bantuan itu dengan senang hati tentu saja! Siapa yang akan memegangi tangga saat ia memasang CCTV ini jika tak ada orang lain 'kan?

Dan mereka mulai memasang di ruangan itu setelah Kyuhyun kembali membawa tangga. "Naiklah, aku akan memegangnya," ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae menurut dan berbalik saat hendak menaiki tangga. Namun tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendapati nafas panas berhembus di sekitar lehernya, karena sang klien yang memegang tangga berdiri begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Sementara itu di balik punggungnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari seringai yang sosok itu tampilkan sambil memejamkan mata saat melakukannya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan menggigil yang tiba-tiba mendera tubuhnya, Dongahae naik ke atas dengan mudah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memasangnya.

"AHH!"

Namun entah apa yang membuat Donghae begitu ceroboh, karena ia merasa kakinya tergelincir di empat tangga terakhir dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat-cepat menangkapnya yang berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Donghae-shi?"

**Deg... Deg... Deg...**

Donghae merasa jantungnya berpacu saat itu, saat tahu ia hampir jatuh. Terlebih saat sebuah suara dan nafas panas tertiup di sekitar telinga kanan dan lehernya.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, mendapati sosok dalam pelukannya itu tiba-tiba menegang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Donghae cepat sambil menjauhkan diri. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup begini? "Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

Yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di kasur ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya setelah semua pekerjaan dengan CCTV dan semua sistem pengaman standar telah ia pasang. ia juga sudah membereskan barang-barang pribadinya, jadi Ia bisa istirahat sekarang.

Saat suara ketukkan pintu terdengar.

Donghae cepat bangkit dari tidurannya dan membuka pintu. Tak begitu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun di sana―karena memang hanya dialah sosok lain yang berada di rumah ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Donghae begitu saja.

"Buatkan aku makanan."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah menuju dapur dan hendak menutup pintu, ia pun sadar. Donghae kembali berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya, menatapnya dengan alis berkerut heran. Donghae menghela nafasnya. Pasti ia salah dengar karena mengantuk. "Bisa kau ulangi permintaanmu, Kyuhyun-shi?" pintanya.

"Buatkan aku makanan," ulang Kyuhyun santai, kemudian berbalik sambil pergi berlalu. "Aku tunggu di kamar." Tambahnya.

Donghae membelalak. Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar―

"Sepertinya ada kesalahan di sini," protes Donghae yang membuat langkah Kyuhyun yang tadinya hendak pergi, berhenti mendadak.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik. Memasang tampak tak mengerti terbaik yang ia miliki.

_Snut. Snut. _Alis Donghae berkedut jengkel."Aku dipekerjakan menjadi pengawal pribadi, bukan?" Donghae memberi jeda Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Lalu kenapa Anda menyuruhku untuk membuatkan makanan? Itu sama sekali tak ada dalam tugas seorang pengawal pribadi jika Anda belum tahu," sindir Donghae dengan ketus.

Diluar perkiraan, Kyuhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan pada Donghae. "Bos-mu belum memberitahumu, eh, Donghae-shi?" tanya dengan seringai puas.

Memberitahu ap―

"Bahwa selain bertugas sebagai pengawal pribadiku, kau juga bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhanku selama bertugas. Itu tertulis dalam surat kontrak yang telah kau tandatangani. Donghae-shi," jelas Kyuhyun sambil kembali berlalu. Kali ini benar-benar pergi dengan seringai kemenangan, meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku.

Membatu dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Surat kontrak?

Oh iya benar.

Donghae merasa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menampar pipinya dengan begitu keras. Ia memang sama sekali tidak membaca isi surat kontrak itu saat ia menandatanganinya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk pada jumlah nominal dan angka nol berjajar yang akan ia bubuhkan di kertas itu selanjutnya.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Sejak kapan ia jadi bodoh begini? Donghae memejamkan matanya. **"EUNHYUK...,"** geramnya dengan nada suara siaga satu.

Dan sungguh, jangan lupa ingatkan Donghae untuk benar-benar mencekik Eunhyuk saat mereka bertemu nanti.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalami hal―yang bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuk―ini. Belum pernah sama sekali ia membayangkan, demi apapun tidak pernah, diatas setelan jas hitam keren yang kini membalut tubuhnya ia akan menambahkan sebuah apron. Ugh, sama sekali tidak keren.

Setelah menaruh segelas susu di atas meja sebagai pelengkap terakhir, Donghae melepas apronnya dengan cepat, tak terlalu betah juga berlama-lama terlihat fenimin begitu. Ia bergidik membayangkan respon semua rekan kerjanya (terutama Eunhyuk) jika memergokinya berpenampilan seperti tadi. Ah, mengingat Eunhyuk malah mengingatkan dia akan kekesalannya. Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi sambil memainkan handphonenya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lapar―cacing di perutnya juga sudah berdemo begitu ribut, mengingat dari semalam ia belum makan apapun. Tapi ia masih tahu diri untuk menunggu si pemilik rumah dan tidak memulai makan duluan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang si pemilik rumah, kemana dia? Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul tujuh lebih. Tsk, dasar. "Pemalas," dengusnya.

Ia kehabisan ide, kenapa rasanya bosan sekali? Ah ia masih memikirkan acara liburnya yang batal, rupanya.

Hingga lima menit kemudian―

Trap.

Trap.

Trap.

Pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat, dengan gerakan malas dan enggan Donghae menoleh. Ia sudah mengira siapa yang datang, tapi ia cukup terkejut dengan tampilannya. Matanya membola. Ada apa ini? Kacau sekali. Kyuhyun seperti habis terkena badai―terlihat seperti sosok lain dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja putih yang tak terkancing rapi. Belum lagi ekspresi yang memenuhi wajahnya. Terlihat seperti induk beruang yang kehilangan anaknya.

Donghae berdiri, "Ada ap―EHHHHH!"

Dan belum sempat ia menyelasaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya sudah terasa tertarik dengan paksa. Tangan Kyuhyun menyeretnya (benar-benar menyeretnya!) ke luar. Donghae menurut begitu saja karena terlalu terkejut tanpa bisa protes dan tahu-tahu kini sudah berdiri di luar. Tepat di hadapan sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir anggun di halaman luar rumah.

"Masuk."

_Brak._

Donghae menatap sosok Kyuhyun hingga kini sudah ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Tak bergeming, karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

Jendela mobil terayun turun, Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah. "Cepat masuk," ketusnya.

Donghae berpindah dengan cepat ke sisi lain mobil lalu masuk dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping kursi pengemudi. Ia menghadapkan posisinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A―"

Kembali, ia merasa dirinya membeku dan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan memakai tangan kanan sebagai topangan. Donghae menegang, merasa jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat saat mendapati wajah mereka begitu dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu berhembus di sekitar wajahnya saat itu.

Sebuah seringai bermain di wajah Kyuhyun untuk sedetik. Dan

―_Klek._

"Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu."

.

.

.

.

**BRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRMMMMM!**

Roda mobil tampak berputar dengan cepat di tempat beberapa detik sebelum melesat begitu cepat meninggalkan kawasan rumah.

**CKIIIITTTTTTT!**

Dengan luar biasa cepat melewati tikungan hingga membuat Donghae terpelanting.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Donghae kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di samping stage, menunggu Kyuhyun. Duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, tepat di pojok yang sedikit gelap. Matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi. Tatapan dendam ia layangkan saat ia kembali menyentuh bahunya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena berbentur dengan jok mobil yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat saat mereka pergi ke sini tadi. Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya, mengumam sumpah serapah dalam berbagai bahasa yang sama sekali tak terlontar ke luar.

"Tsk. Gila."

Apalagi namanya jika bukan gila? Memacu mobil dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat di jalan raya, menerobos lampu merah hingga hampir menyebabkan mereka masuk rumah sakit dan menerjang jalan pintas dengan tantangan berupa pedagang pinggir jalan, kucing yang hampir saja tertabrak dan anak-anak yang tengah bermain sebagai jalan alternatif yang ilegal untuk jadi lintasan balap dadakan. Dan semua itu karena ia bangun kesiangan dan telat datang pada jadwal pemotretan?!

Di mana otaknya?

Setidaknya, jika ia mau melakukannya, jangan bawa-bawa orang lain bisa tidak sih? Donghae hanya bisa bersyukur dirinya masih hidup sekarang―meski bahunya menjadi korban kebarbaran kliennya itu. Sepertinya ia punya jiwa pembalap liar yang tak tersalurkan, batin Donghae. Dasar pembalap liar gila.

"Hei."

Donghae bangkit begitu cepat―dan mengakhiri semua hal tentang kekesalannya pa Kyuhyun―begitu mendapati seseorang menyapa dengan nada ketusnya. Sesosok pemuda cantik yang nampak menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi Kau Donghae? Pengawal pribadi baru Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Lain kali pastikan kau yang membawa mobilnya," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang didandani stylish. "Dan jangan biarkan aku repot karena harus mengurusi surat peringatan dari polisi akibat ulahnya."

Donghae meringis sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Baik." Ya, lain kali ingatkan ia untuk menjauhkan kunci mobil dari kliennya itu.

Sosok itu kembali mengalihkan padanya pada Donghae, mengamatinya begitu lekat dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai yang membuat Donghae gugup. "Seleranya bagus juga...," gumam sosok itu pelan. Cukup pelan hingga tak sampai pada pendengaran lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Heechul omong-omong. Manager Kyuhyun," ujar Heechul kemudian, mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut dengan baik oleh Donghae.

"Lee Donghae."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Kyuhyun diam-diam berusaha meyembunyikan senyumnya saat sang stylish mulai menandaninya. Pandangangannya jatuh pada dua orang yang kini menempati pojok ruangan sana, tepatnya pada satu sosok yang sejak kemarin resmi menjadi pengawal pribadinya yang baru. Masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresi orang itu tadi, saat perjalan kemari.

Lucu sekali. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara teriakan semelengking itu sebelumnya. Sungguh benar-benar terlihat jauh dari kesan keren seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat ia menyelamatkan dirinya dan Jessica dari penjahat tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya sang stylish dengan heran, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk membenarkan tampilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tapi melemparkan senyum tak berdosa. "Tidak ada."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Sosok di ruangan itu terlihat sedang menyamankan dirinya di kursi sambil menikmati segelas wine di tangan begitu pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia mendesis, menyadari jika waktu santainya terganggu. Ia menatap tajam sosok itu. "Apa?" ketusnya.

Sosok yang baru saja datang itu justru tak nampak terganggu dengan ekspresi yang didapatnya, Ia menyeringai senang. "Dia sudah kembali," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Si penghianat itu sudah kembali," lanjutnya.

"Ahh…," tiba-tiba saja ekspresi kesal itu terganti dengan seringai yang jauh mengerikan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Matanya berkilat senang.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… buru dia." Dan ia kembali meneguk winenya. Sebelum membanting gelas kosong itu dengan senyuman yang gila. "Bawa kepalanya padaku,"

Sosok lain mengangguk dan kembali berlalu. "Tentu saja… Alpha."

.

.

**[―To be Continued―]**

Sudah tertebak ceritanya? Ahhh, ini memang sangat pasaran -_- KyuHae~ KyuHae~ betapa aku kangen pair ini. Pengen banget baca KyuHae Ayo dong siapa aja yang baik bikinin buat aku *maunya*

Tugas menumpuk dan ahhhh ini bisa membuatku gilaaaa! *jambakrambut*

Yasud―

Thanks for read. Sorry for the 'aneh' story -_-

For this chapter, Gimme a **REVIEW** PLIS? :D

(Yang review tak doain dapat pahala, yang engga… :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**M****I****S**_**S**_**I****O****N **_**I**_**M****P****O**_**S**_**S****I****B**_**L**_**E**

by BluePrince14

.

**[ ****Declaimer****:**

Nama cast milik para idol. Para idol milik dirinya, keluarga dan fans. Kita semua milik Tuhan. Tapi tentu saja plot murni dari khayalan dan terinspirasi dari fanfic lain.

**C****ast****:**

Kyuhyun, Donghae and others

**Genre****:**

Romance/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action

**Warning****:**

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, YAOI/Shou-Ai, Crack Pair. Miss Typo. ]

[ DO_N_'T LI_K_E DO_N_'T RE_A_D! ]

.

.

.

.

**[ ENJOY! ]**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali merapikan pakaianya begitu pemotretan selesai, ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sembilan lewat. Ini bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu sampai dua jam. Pemotretan tadi berjalan biasa saja baginya, membuatnya bosan. Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa jadwalnya tidak dimajukan saja agak siang agar dirinya tak perlu repot-repot seperti tadi karena bangun kesiangan. Ia bahkan belum memakan apapun untuk sarapannya hari ini. Cih.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti akan memakan orang begitu, Kyu," tegur sosok lain yang kini mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di kursi. Sang stylish memang baru saja selesai membersihkan make up di wajahnya dan meninggalkannya tadi. "Mengerikan sekali," komentarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun―yang sudah terlalu familar dengan suara itu―memutar matanya bosan. Enggan menanggapi sang manager cantiknya. Kim Heechul. "Kau lihat Donghae?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa basa-basi. Ah, kemana _bodyguard_ barunya itu?

Heechul menatapnya dengan senyum merekah di bibir, "Wah kau khawatir padanya, huh? Padahal belum lama dia tidak ada di sampingmu. Mengesankan sekali," godanya jail. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat mendapati respon Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sungguh tajam―tapi itu tentu takkan mempan untuk dirinya. Ia sudah menjadi manager pemuda keras kepala ini lebih dari lima tahun. Dan ia sudah terlalu mengenal sosoknya, yang hanya pemuda berusia 23 tahun dengan sifat yang benar-benar kekanakan. Bocah sok dan arogan.

"Berhenti bicara..." Seulas seringai tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun, "...bibi."

Heechul menggeram, matanya melotot. "Jangan panggil aku, bibi!" protesnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam kemenangan. Heechul memang tak suka dengan panggilan bibi yang ia berikan. Selain karena ia seorang laki-laki, baginya panggilan itu terlalu tua untuknya. "Kau memang bibiku 'kan, bibi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun tajam sebelum membuang muka. "Aku tidak sudi menjadi bibimu lagi, tahu," dengusnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya angkuh seklali. "Pamanmu itu menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tergelak semakin puas. Ah, masalah rumah tangga paman-bibinya ini memang sangat tak jelas. Sebentar-sebentar baikan, sebentar-sebentar bertengkar. "Sudahlah bi―" Heechul menggeram, Kyuhyun meringis. "Sudahlah, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda." ralat Kyuhyun sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ah, apa jadwalku setelah ini, omong-omong?"

Heechul sedang mengamati kukunya saat menjawab, "Pemotretan lagi. Tapi kau bisa istirahat satu jam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan datang agak terlambat sepertinya," ujarnya lagi, ia menatap Heechul meminta pengertian. "Kau bisa mengaturnya untukku 'kan, hyung?"

Heechul membuat gerakan mengusir kemudian, tampak acuh. "Sudah pergi sana!" ujarnya sadis. "Jangan buat masalah lagi. Awas saja kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, terlebih saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati sang bodyguardnya memasuki ruangan itu lewat pintu yang terbuka. Langkahnya membawa dia mendekati sosok itu, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau darimana?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar lewat pintu yang baru saja dilewati Donghae barusan. Donghae terkaget meski begitu ia coba untuk mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang lebar-lebar dan berjalan di samping kanannya, meski agak belakang.

"Toilet." Donghae membalas singkat, masih coba mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun untuk ke luar gedung menuju parkiran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kemana?" tanyanya. Donghae merasa kesal karena tak tahu apa-apa begini. Sepertinya ia harus meminta pada Heehul tentang jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin makan."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, ia mengecek ponselnya. Mencari tempat strategis dengan aplikasi handphone di tangannya. "Ada restoran di sekitar sini. Perjalanan hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit dengan mo―"

"Tidak," potong Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik menatap Donghae yang kini kebingungan dengan responnya. "Kita kembali ke rumah," vonis Kyuhyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tergesa hingga sampai di depan mobil, tak membiarkan Donghae bertanya karena terlalu sibuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

Kyuhyun melempar kunci mobilnya dan Donghae menangkapnya dengan sempurna sebelum meninggalkan sosok itu masuk ke dalam. "Kau yang menyetir."

Dengan tidak mengerti, Donghae menurut dan masuk. Ia melihat majikannya itu sudah menyamankan posisinya di kursi penumpang sampingnya sambil menutup mata. "Kenapa kita kembali ke rumah? Pemotretannya sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae begitu selesai memakai _seatbelt _dan menyalakan mobil yang kini mulai melaju perlahan.

"Sudah aku bilang aku ingin makan. Dan pemotretan dimulai sejam lagi," balas Kyuhyun. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sang _bodyguard_ dengan cara menolehkan kepalanya yang masih menyandar di jok ke arah samping. "Apa yang kau buat untuk sarapanku?"

―_**CKIIIIITTTTT**_

Mobil tiba-tiba saja berguncang saat Donghae menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Terlalu syok. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang meringis akibat punggungnya yang terhuyung dan menabrak jok terlalu keras. Donghae merasa nafasnya tercekat kala itu. "Kau..."

"Apa?" ketus Kyuhyun tak suka.

Apanya yang 'apa'? Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu. Ada 'apa' dengan orang ini sebenarnya. Batin Donghae.

"Kau pulang hanya untuk makan?" selidik Donghae. Alisnya bertaut tak mengerti. "Dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk pemotretan dalam waktu satu jam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang bermakna iya-memangnya-kenapa terbaik miliknya.

"Serius?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, "Aku serius."

Donghae mendesah dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Kau bisa makan di restoran dekat sini, kenapa harus kembali ke rumah hanya untuk memakan apa yang aku buat tadi pagi?" heran Donghae. Ia memang sama sekali tak mengerti pemikiran sang kliennya itu sejak awal. Terlalu banyak keanehan pada sikapnya yang selalu tiba-tiba dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Bukannya dengan bulak-balik ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan bensin? Sangat tidak efisien. "Serius hanya untuk roti panggang dan telur mata sapi yang sudah dingin?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia kira ada apa hingga mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Ia kembali menatap Donghae dengan geli. "Jadi itu menu sarapanku?" tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar sedikit kecewa. Hanya untuk menggoda pemuda di sampinya. "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau buat? Kau harus belajar memasak mulai sekarang, Donghae."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar. Yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan untuk Donghae yang merasa tersindir sedikit banyak dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Dia hanya berdecih sambil membuang muka kesal.

.

.

.

―:*(o0o)*:―

.

.

.

Acara rebutan piring sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran Donghae akan menjadi satu hal yang akan ia alami dalam tugasnya kali ini. Hell, ia bahkan tak menyangka akan melakukan hal kekanakkan begitu diusianya yang menginjak 25. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memang mengalami hal itu begitu ia sampai di rumah. Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah setelah 'kalah' dalam hal mengadu kekeraskepalaan dengan sang klien, Kyuhyun―yang bersikukuh memakan telur mata sapi yang telah dingin buatannya, meski tadinya Donghae bersikeras membuatkan yang baru untuknya. Mata Donghae menyipit memandang orang itu, yang kini tengah makan dengan tampang biasa saja.

Itu pasti tidak enak, pikir Donghae.

Mau tak mau rasa bersalah itu muncul juga. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu sedari tadi dan bersikap biasa saja, tapi perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu membuatnya serasa dipukul telak. 'Akan sayang sekali jika ini dibuang karena kau sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukku.' Minus seringainya yang ia tunjukkan, karena Donghae masih tak menyukai seringainya.

Donghae menghela nafas dan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mungkin setidaknya belajar masak lain kali.

.

.

.

―:*(o0o)*:―

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dengan mata melotot menatap layar laptopnya hingga terlalu dekat. Lidahnya terjulur keluar di sela bibirnya dan matanya menampikkan semangat yang berapi-api hingga sekitarnya terasa begitu panas. Tangannya bergerak lincah di _keyboard, _menggerakkan character gamenya. Suara-suara bising pengisi game itu terdengar gaduh memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Menjadi bos―yang tak perlu turun tangan secara langsung― memang selalu menyenangkan dan itulah yang disyukurin Eunhyuk. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak perlu mengeluarkan keringat dan susah-susah berlari mengejar penjahat dengan todongan pistol. Cukup duduk di kursi, menerima tamu dan berbincang sedikit, memberi perintah, tugasnya selesai. Dan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain game.

Hidup memang indah bagi Eunhyuk.

Setidaknya sebelum ponselnya berdering menampilkan panggilan masuk.

'Donghae'

"Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak!" heboh Eunhyuk saat melihat itu. Cepat-cepat ia mempause gamenya dan mengangkat panggilan setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Ada apa, Hae sayang?" keringat dingin turun begitu saja dari pelipisnya. Dalam hati berdoa agar acara bermanis-manisnya itu akan berhasil. Karena... perasaannya tidak enak.

'_Jangan merayuku, bodoh! Aku sedang marah padamu!'_

Eunhyuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, merasa seperti seorang pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh begitu mendengar teriakan dari seberang. Ah ini bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. "Jangan begitu, Hae... aku kan sahaba―"

'_Kau! Kenapa tidak bilang ada pekerjaan tambahan dari misi kali ini, Hyuk?! Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh, kau tahu? Memasak? Astaga, aku bahkan hanya bisa membuat telur mata sapi!' _potong suara dari seberang.

Ah, fyuh... Untung saja sahabatnya itu sekarang tidak ada di depannya. Karena kalau iya, Eunhyuk yakin dirinya takkan selamat. "Eum... masalah itu, kau 'kan tidak tanya, Hae..." Eunhyuk mengalihkan handphonenya ke tangan kiri. Kembali memainkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda.

'_Aku tidak mau tahu! Sahabat macam kau ini? Malah membuatku dalam masalah begini. Sementara kau malah asik-asikan bermain game!'_

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Darimana Donghae tahu dirinya sedang main game? "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Hae? Aku tidak se―"

'_JANGAN BOHONG! Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas backsound dari game yang kau mainkan. _

"H-hei..."

'_AKU BENCI PADAMU, HYUUUUKKKKKK! '_

**Tuuuuttt tuuuuttt tuuutttt―**

Euhyuk hampir saja melempar ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan itu jika saja refleksnya tak kalah cepat. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dari kursi dengan kepala terkatuk sisi meja. Rasa sakit itu menerpa bagian pelipisnya. Dan belum sempat rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok lain yang kini berada di depannya begitu ia mendongak.

Berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

Ah... hari indah Eunhyuk sudah berakhir sepertinya.

"K-kibum? Kapan kau kembali?" gugup Eunhyuk sambil refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

Sosok itu, Kibum, memandang Eunhyuk tajam. "Aku memintamu menggantikan tugasku saat aku pergi, hyung. Bukannya malah bermain game," ujarnya lagi sambil duduk di tempatnya. Meng_close_ game yang tengah Eunhyuk mainkan tadi di laptop itu.

Ah... sang bos yang sebenarnya sudah kembali rupanya.

Eunhyuk menangis dalam hati karena belum sempat meng-_save _gamenya itu, yang berarti apa yang ia mainkan beberapa jam kebelakang menjadi sia-sia. Meski begitu ia masih menampilkan senyum lebar dan bertanya setelahnya, "Urusan di Cina sudah selesai?"

Kibum mengangguk. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang ada keperluan di negeri tirai bambu itu dengan beberapa koleganya. Dan mengunjungi beberapa kawan lama. Tak menyangka akan selama ini juga. "Mana Donghae? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kasus Jessica Jung sudah selesai, bukan?" Ia bahkan tak bisa mendapat kabar dari pemuda itu saking sibuknya.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk merasa dirinya dipukul oleh pemukul seberat seratus kilogram tak kasat mata saat mendengarnya pertanyaan itu. "Eum... Donghae... Dia... Eum..."

Kibum yang menyadari keanehan itu menatap Eunhyuk. "Dia kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Merutuk kenapa Donghae harus menjadi salah satu agen favorit bos sekaligus sepupu minim ekspresinya itu. Ah, Donghae kenapa kau terlalu manis?! "Dia... baru saja mendapat misi baru."

"Misi baru?" Alis Kibum terangkat tinggi. "Tanpa persetujuan dariku, hyung?"

Siapapun! Tolong bawa Eunhyuk dari tempat ini sekarang juga!

.

.

.

―:*(o0o)*:―

.

.

.

Seenaknya. Mau menang sendiri. Kekanakkkan.

Tiga sifat Kyuhyun yang Donghae tahu dalam waktu yang bahkan kurang dari 24 jam. Dibanding mengawal seorang pemuda berumur duapuluh tiga, ia bahkan lebih merasa tengah menjaga bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang terlalu manja. Dalam penuh jengkel, Donghae mencoba sabar mengikuti kemanapun sang klien pergi. Termasuk pergi ke minimarket untuk belanja keperluan bulanannya.

Donghae menatap khawatir pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Err... Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tampilanmu terlalu mencolok," komentar Donghae sambil terus mendorong trolly yang kini dipenuhi barang-barang yang telah menggunung, hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dasar orang kaya, ketus Donghae dalam hati.

"Begitu?" santai Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan dan memilih-milih barang yang akan ia beli. Terkesan tak peduli.

Apanya yang 'begitu'? Geram Donghae dalam hati. Lama-lama ia bisa cepat jadi tua jika terlalu lama berurusan dengan orang ini. "Kenapa kau bisa santai begitu sedangkan semua orang mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Hum?"

"Setidaknya menyamarlah sedikit..." saran Donghae. Ia kembali menepuk dahinya saat Kyuhyun malah mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menjauhinya. "Kau artis teraneh yang pernah kutemui," jujur Donghae begitu bisa menyamai langkah Kyuhyun. Artis mana yang begitu pergi ke tempat umum tanpa penyamaran―hanya mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam―dan bisa sesantai ini? Hanya orang ini sepertinya. Jessica bahkan sangat jarang pergi ke luar karena fans, sementara dia?

"Terimakasih," balas Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah pujian untuknya. Donghae bisa mendengar beberapa gadis menjerit histeris di dekatnya akibat seringai itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang muak. Cih, Sok keren sekali.

"Santai sedikit... aku ingin menikmati jadi orang biasa sebelum kembali ke rutinitas membosankan beberapa minggu lagi," jelas Kyuhyun tanpa di minta. Ia tersenyum menatap Donghae yang terlihat bingung. "Aku ini sudah tak pernah muncul di media massa Korea hampir setahun. Dan aku yakin orang-orang ini tak sepenuhnya ingat aku. Mungkin mereka hanya menganggap aku orang biasa yang kelewat tampan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

Donghae memutar mata jengah. Namun dalam hati membenarkan apa yang kliennya itu ucapkan.

Hening...

Keduanya berjalan tanpa membuka percakapan.

"Hei, kau memerlukan ini, tidak? Jika butuh aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Donghae menoleh dan seketika memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror terbaik miliknya. Terlebih pada benda yang kini ada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Perlahan, darah seakan terkumpul di wajah Donghae, merubah warnanya menjadi nuansa merah yang semakin lama semakin pekat. Campuran antara malu, kesal dan tersinggung. "Aku ini lak-laki... gzzzz AKU TIDAK BUTUH PEMBALUT!" amuknya.

Kyuhyun?

Ia tergelak. Senang menggodai sang _bodyguard_.

.

.

.

―:*(o0o)*:―

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan sulit berhenti tertawa begini hanya karena berhasil mengerjai _bodyguard_ manisnya itu. Ekspresi marahnya sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan di lantai. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu karena sekarang semua orang tengah mengamatinya dengan heran. Mereka pasti menganggap aku orang tampan yang gila, batin Kyuhyun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari sosok itu. Nihil. Ia pasti sudah keluar dari tempat ini dan menunggu diluar. Kyuhyun sendiri, memilih untuk pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya dulu sebelum menyusul.

Dan saat matanya menangkap box ice cream, tiba-tiba saja senyumannya melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan tanya seberapa kesal Donghae. Karena Ia; Benar. Benar. Kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan pekerjaannya untuk terus mengawal kliennya itu. Wajahnya benar-benar cemberut akut. Tadinya―

Sebelum ia merasakan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar pelan dan mendapati siapa yang menelponnya. "Kibum―upss!" serunya spontan begitu sambungan terhubung. Ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya memekik terlalu keras jika orang-orang di sekitarnya tak berhenti dari aktifitas mereka dan beralih menatapnya. Ia memberikan senyum sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf dengan isyarat tubuh. "Akhirnya kau menghubungiku..." ujar Donghae dengan lebih pelan. Rasanya lega dan wajahnya berbinar senang.

'_Apa kabar, hyung?'_

"Aku baik, bos. Kau? Bagaimana Cina?" ketus Donghae pada pertanyaan terakhir. Ia memang ingin sekali ikut dengan bosnya itu, bahkan semua barang dan tiket pesawat sudah disiapkan. Naas ia tak jadi pergi karena kasusnya belum selesai.

'_Aku merindukanmu, hyung...' _balas sosok di seberang sana dengan tidak nyambung.

Donghae merona, "A-aku juga..."

'_Maafkan aku untuk tugas barumu, hyung. Jika aku tahu aku pasti takkan menerimanya.'_

Donghae berasa diingatkan, kembali cemberut. "Ini semua gara-gara, Eunhyuk. Kau beri dia tugas berat, ne? Agar dendamku terbalas." Donghae tersenyum mendapati suara kekehan di seberang sana. Matanya terpejam, tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Kibum... Dadanya bergemuruh. Hingga―

―sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya membuat dia tersentak. "Kyuhyun!" serunya tak suka sambil menjauh dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depannya dengan menyodorkan ice cream strawbery di tangannya. Ia memandang Donghae dengan alis berkerut, "Mana ada seorang _bodyguard_ meninggalkan kliennya begitu saja di tengah supermarket?" tanyanya dengan nada jail.

Donghae semakin cemberut, meski begitu ia masih mengambil ice cream pemberian itu dan mulai memakannya. "Sudah selesai belanjanya, Tuan Cho?" sinis Donghae begitu mendapati Kyuhyun menenteng satu kantong berukuran besar. Dan ia juga melihat berkantong-kantong lain di tanah.

"Sudah. Terpaksa kusudahi karena partner jalan-jalanku malah ngambek dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Ouch. Hatiku sakit..."

Donghae memutar matanya, ia akui pemuda di depannya mungkin bisa jadi pemain drama yang hebat. "Suruh siapa kau membuatku marah," katanya sambil mulai menjilati ice cream di tangannya.

"Menjahilimu itu menyenangkan. Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang marah." Dan Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. Ia menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah setelah melihat tatapan tajam Donghae padanya. "Kau sedang menelpon?" tanyanya kemudian, ia juga mulai menikmati ice creamnya sendiri.

Donghae mengang―tunggu! Oh, shit. Ia lupa.

"Halo, Kibum? Kibum?" Donghae dengan cepat mengecek ponselnya. Mendapati sambungan sudah terputus, ia mendesah kecewa. "Ini semua gara-gara k―"

**BRUK**

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Donghae mendapati suara benda jatuh membentur lantai dan Kyuhyun yang berlari melesat menjauhinya. Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan beberapa orang melewatinya dengan tergesa sambil berlari begitu cepat ke arah perginya Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari mereka menabraknya hingga ice cream di tangannya terjatuh.

"Sial!"

Dan tanpa kembali berfikir dua kali Donghae melesat menyusul mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia melewati beberapa kerumunan orang, sesekali melompati pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Donghae bahkan nekat menyeberangi jalanan malam yang sedang lalu lalang untuk mengejar mereka, hampir tertabrak. Siapa mereka? Batin Donghae. Ia yakin siapapun mereka, mereka pasti punya niat buruk pada kliennya.

Dengan gesit ia mengambil jalan melalui gang kecil yang diapit oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Memanjat pagar dengan sekali lompat dan kembali berlari. Sapuan angin menerpa wajahnya yang perlahan dihiasi peluh. Kecepatan lari mereka memang luar biasa hingga membuatnya kewalahan. Kakinya terasa hampir patah begitu jarak dia dan tiga orang itu semakin dekat. Dengan sigap Donghae menarik keluar pistol dari balik jasnya dan melesatkan sebuah peluru.

**Dor! **

―meleset.

"KYAAAA!"

Beberapa teriakan terdengar di sekitarnya.

Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka. Ia berbalik menatapnya dan―

**TEG**

Donghae merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat begitu melihat mata orang itu yang berwarna hijau daun bercampur ungu cerah dan sapauan abu-abu pekat. Itu... ia yakin bukan mata manusia.

Dengan memaksakan kakinya yang sudah lelah, Donghae masih berlari. Semakin lama semakin menjauhi keramaian malam. Hingga tepat berhenti begitu melihat Kyuhyun tersudut di salah satu gang. Bersama tiga sosok lain yang berdiri di depannya.

**Dor! Dor!**

Tanpa pikir panjang ia melesatkan dua peluru, menerobos mereka yang menghindar dan memberinya jalan menuju Kyuhyun yang berdecih. "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?!"

Donghae cukup tersentak dengan teriakan Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan geramannya. "Aku _bodyguard_mu. Aku bertugas melindungimu," balas Donghae sambil memasang pose bersiaga dengan pistol teracung pada tiga sosok asing yang kini menyeringai. Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Well, well... lihat siapa ini?" ujar salah satu sosok dari mereka. Donghae tak bisa tak bergidik begitu menatap warna matanya yang unik dan memandang tajam. "Seekor kelinci kecil yang siap dimangsa serigala, rupanya."

Mata Kyuhyun menyalak, ia hendak maju tapi tangan Donghae menghalanginya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Donghae dengan suara keras, "Menyingkir! Biarkan kami pergi dan kalian tak perlu merasakan timah panas ini di tubuh kalian!"

Seringai sosok-sosok itu semakin lebar. Mereka maju selangkah, tampak tak gentar sama sekali dengan ancama itu.

**Dor!**

Sebuah tembakkan dilesatkan dan mengenai bahu salah satu mereka.

"Itu cukup menyakitkan..." ujar sosok itu santai, meski darah segar mengalir dari bekas lukanya. Dengan tangan kosong ia mencabut pelurunya dan―

Mata Donghae terbelalak mendapati luka itu perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

...Mereka bukan manusia.

**DUK!**

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat karena saat sosok isudah melesat cepat datang padanya, ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di lehe. Berasal dari arah belakang. Perlahan kesadarannya terkikis, berubah gelap. Dan yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang balik menerjang sosok itu hingga keduanya beradu fisik.

Geraman terdengar.

"Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah ini, brengsek."

―Terlebih mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbeda di bawah sinar bulan di atas sana. Itu merah... dengan sapuan biru shappire dan abu-abu pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, kawan lama..."

Kyuhyun mundur, merasakan sakit menerpa bahu kanannya yang terdorong terlalu keras ke dindingi. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak urusan dengan kalian. Menyingkirlah..."

Sosok lain nampak tersinggung dan hendak menerjang Kyuhyun, namun seseorang lain menghentikannya. "Tentu kami tak ada urusan denganmu. Tapi Alpha... ia ingin kepalamu ada di hadapannya. Dan itu berarti, ini menjadi urusan kami. Pengkhianat..."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Bilang pada Alpha-mu bahwa aku tak takut..."

Sosok itu tertawa keras. Lalu mengangguk-angguk penuh kepuasan. "Tentu. Tentu saja aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau merindukannya. Ia pasti senang."

Cih. Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada dibuat sesimpati mungkin saat melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang perlahan mundur hingga teratut dinding di belakangnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang terbaring tak jauh darinya yang kini diangkat oleh dua orang lain. Seringai di wajah orang di hadapannya semakin lebar. "Tenang saja, setelah kau mati... pemuda itu akan aman bersama kami."

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun menggeram, melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai telak wajah orang di sampingnya.

Perlahan, sosok di depannya dengan penuh amarah mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya pada udara. Lambat-laun kuku-kuku jarinya meruncing. Ia baru saja hendak menghunuskankan pada Kyuhyun begitu melihat―

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

**BUUUUUK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYUHYUN! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Paman, Bibi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

―:*(** To be Continued**)*:―

**[Author' area]**

Okeee, ini... um... absurd dan terlalu mainstream (ketawa nista) tapi inilah yang bisa aku buat. Mohon untuk tidak menimpukiku karena kegajeannya dan ah... update lamanya *nyengir* semakin hari tugas semakin menumpuk hingga rasanya sesak berada dalam gunungan tugas, sigh.

Spesial thanks buat **reviewer** chapter sebelumnya;

[ Cutefish; **ermagyu**; cloud3024; xxx; **anggitaeka2315**; **Augesteca**; arumfishy; **Arum Junnie**; Sujupolepel; haelfishy; **GaemGyu92**; Anonymouss; BornFreeHae; lifelocked; **nnaglow**; love donghae; Elfishy; Kim Haemi ]

Jangan kapok untuk kunjungi kotak review yaaa *pelukciumsatusatumuaah*

Buat yang udah **fav sama follow**, makasih banyak. Buat **silent reader** jika ada juga, terimakasih, berharap kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chapter ini. :D

Review kalian penyemangatku! Melihat review kalian membuatku senyum-senyum tak jelas, serius.

Oh iya yang punya rekomendasi fic KyuHae or uke!Hae, sharing dong karena aku kangen banget sama mereka :3

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yang entah kapan :)))))

**TRIIIINGG!**―hilang.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
